Eleanor's Dangerous Friend
by EleanorMiller101
Summary: When Eleanor gets drugged at a party, and her supposed friend is the cause of it, Theodore and her friends and family have to help her stay safe. Will they be able to save her? This is my first story on this site so I get alot of reviews for it. There might not be OC's but maybe. Enjoy! Review,Favorite,Follow, and read on!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Call

Eleanor was at home when she got a call from her friend Kayli. She put down the egg she was getting ready to crack and wiped her hands down on the towel. She then answered the phone wondering what Kayli wanted.

"Hey Kayli. Whats up," Eleanor said.

"I just heard about this awesome party Jasmine C. is throwing! I'm going and I wanted to see if you wanted to?" Kayli asked.

Being alone in the house with Brittany over at a friends house practicing her moves as captain of the cheerleaders and Jeanette over at the Library, Eleanor thought carefully. If there was alchohol and someone from school saw her with it who knows what would happen if the soccer coach found let alone miss Miller! She decided that the party would be nice and told Kayli that she would go.

"Okay Ellie! See you there! Wear something, you know, pretty." Kayli then hung up.

Eleanor sighed. She knew her friend wasn't trying to be mean but then again she did always wear casual and comfortable clothing and didn't really care if people teased her about it. Kayli on the other hand wore clothing like Brittany. Fashionable and well, cool. She went to the closet and looked through her outfits. She finally picked a sparkly shirt with short sleeves and then went to Brittany's closet and found a short flowing dark green skirt. She personally doesn't know why Brittany would have it. Maybe it was so Alvin wouldn't pinch her on St. Patricks Day. 16 years old and they still argue like 9 year olds. Personally she thinks it's cute. Anyways, after she got the skirt, she went to Miss Millers room and found some sea foam green heels. She did her hair. All she did was make it curly and she added some Green eye shadow and all the other makeup but only lightly. She's not like Brittany. She then met Kayli outside after writing a note to her.

"Hey Ellie! Wow, you look amazing!" Kayli said as they drived away

"Thanks so do you! Let's get to that party!" Eleanor shouted!

When they entered the party Kayli was swept away by her other friends while Eleanor stood there dumbfounded. What would Brittany do? That's what she was wondering. Brittany would start socializing and partying and possibly drink too. Jeanette would probably call Simon or sit down and read a Quantum Physics book or something like that.

When she goes down the stairs into the kitchen she finds plastic cups filled with drinks that smelled like they were spiked. Someone staggered up to her and pushed a cup into her hand and said:

" D-drink it will ya *Hic*!" then walked away.

She looked around for anyone from her soccer team and took one swallow…. Next thing she knew she was drinking more of it. She thought it left a funny taste in her mouth. She then started taking shots. Everyone was cheering her on! Kayli was getting worried so she texted Theodore. Eleanor was getting out of control…..

Eleanor's P.O.V

I was having the time of my life! Right now I felt as if I was on the clouds and walking on freaking sunshine! I was taking shots and drinking I guess some type of wine or beer. Everyone was cheering me on. My worries all melted away. Now I know why Brittany enjoyed parties so much. It was amazing being with people and staying up late having fun! Kayli was watching and shaking her head and I wondered why and who she was texting. Too bad she's not having as much as ME! But who is she texting?! Eleanor was brought back to the present by being pulled out of the kitchen and into the party room. Everything was blurry to her so she just kept doing what she was doing. Aw, well!

Theodore's P.O.V

I was driving to the house where the party was being held surprised that Eleanor could do this. I was busy eating a sand which and watching Meerkat Manor: Next Generation. Old habits die hard. I just love that show. Besides, I was getting ready to go into the house when I was shoved inside. I walked to what looked like a room where everyone was cheering and I saw something suprising and horrible.

Eleanor…was….dancing…with…..someone…..on…..the….table….while pouring water all over herself!

Authors Note:

Hi I'm new here so if my first story isn't good you are free to tell me in a review. Please give me a lot of reviews for this story. I will try to update every day. I don't think there will be OC's but if you want to add yours then just PM me the details at about some time tomorrow afternoon and we can talk about it. Please leave reviews or else my kitten will kill you with cuteness!

Love,

Ellie Loves Theo


	2. Chapter Two: The Consequences of a Party

**Chapter Two: The Consequences of a Party**

* * *

><p><strong>Eleanor's P.O.V<strong>

When I woke up I was hit with a splitting headache and barely any memory of what happened last night. All I know is that someone drove me home and gave me some medicine. I looked around and regretted the sudden movement as a shot of pain hit my head. I caught a glimpse of a note and wondered who wrote it.

Dear Ellie,

I dropped you off at home from the party because you got drunk. You also got drugged with something because I saw someone put some type of powder in your drink. Anyways, I took you home and gave you some medicine. I hope you feel better. BTW look beside your bed.

Love,

Theo

I looked beside my bed and saw the gift Theo had given me. It was a cute teddy bear with a green bow on it's head and a cute spring green tutu on. I tucked into my covers and slowly went downstairs mindful of my headache. I saw Brittany glaring at me angrily, Jeanette looked shocked and disappointed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!" Brittany yelled.

I glared right back at her.

"I'm allowed to have freedom Britt, I should be able to go to a party. What ever happened to 'Good morning Eleanor' and 'Are you okay'?"

" Maybe you guys shouldn't argue so loud," Jeanette said.

"Yea, Brittany Jeanette's right." I said. My headache was getting worse with the yelling.

"Fine whatever." Brittany then went back upstairs.

I went inside the kitchen and got out some medicine for my headache. Then I went back upstairs and went to my room. I started reading a book about Greek Mythology. I have to say my favorite goddess is Demeter The Bringer Of The Seasons. It is sad how winter came to be though. I almost started crying but stopped myself.

I eventually had to eat something so I started down the stairs when suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me and I felt myself falling forward and then….black.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette's P.O.V<strong>

I heard a thump coming from the stairs and heard Brittany scream. I rushed toward it not knowing what I was going to see.

Eleanor was passed out on the stairs with Brittany crying and screaming for 911. I grabbed my phone and dialed the thing that was drilled into me and my sisters head since I can remember….911.

* * *

><p><strong>Theodore's P.O.V<strong>

I got inside the house at about 5:00 A.M this morning and changed and went to sleep. I got up right about the time Simon did.

"Good morning Si," I greeted happily.

"Hey Theo," Simon said before going back to his book. Something about Atoms.

I went back upstairs after eating some toast and eggs and went to sleep clutching my Eleanor doll from our adventure around the world when we were 8. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of how cute Eleanor would have looked in the Arabian clothing she wore when the Chipettes went to Saudi Arabia.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

I was shaken awake by a worried Simon and a tired looking Alvin.

"Guys what happened, is the house being attacked the zombies!?" I looked around scared.

"Theo if it was the zombie apocalypse would we be standing there?" Simon said sarcastically.

"No."

"Then why did you ask?" Alvin said.

"I don't know. Anyways why are you guys looking so worried?" I was suddenly dreading the answer hoping it didn't involve Eleanor.

Alvin knelt beside me and answered me.

"Theo…Eleanor passed out on the stairs in her house and at the hospital. Miss Miller just called and wants us there."

I suddenly didn't feel like staying awake anymore. I felt Simon catch me as I fell off the bed…..and into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hi, as I said I'm new here and I'm happy I got so many nice reviews. Now to answer those awesome reviews. By the way sorry about portraying Eleanor like that and out of character but, I had to do it that way because something had to lead her to that place. The drinks were drugged and spiked so that's why it happened like that.**

**Review Time!**

**SimonxJeanette: Thanks and I will work with the words and run-on sentences. Thanks for the helpful criticism. BTW I absolutely love your stories.**

**Wolfblue (Guest) : Thanks for the opinion.**

**archer300: Thanks!**

**knk4891: Thank you. I have been reading your stories before I was on this site and I really admire your work. Thanks for the helpful criticism. Sorry about the out of character. Thanks for the compliment. I couldn't help but add Brittany doesn't like the color green. What would she be if she did?**

**alvinnascar5: Thanks soooo much.**

**Bratette: Thank you for the criticism. I love your stories as well especially the drabbles you are doing. It means a lot to me that you reviewed my first story. Thanks for that.**

**xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx: There's reason as I said for her being out of character. Every girl that's a teenager goes through insecurity and peer pressure. I just wanted to test Eleanor going through it. Plus most girls usually look up to their older sisters anyways. *Brofist***

**One last thing, is anyone a beta-reader? I need. PM if you are.**

**Love,**

**Ellie Loves Theo**


	3. Chapter Three: The Hospital

**Chapter Three: The Hospital and The Ugly Truth**

* * *

><p><strong>Eleanor's P.O.V<strong>

I looked around and into the darkness and I saw a neon green telephone with the cords. I think they are called landlines. The chord looked like it went for miles. I picked it up and put it to my ear. I instantly heard Brittany sobbing loudly and Jeanette calming her down. I heard her say something but it was incoherent.

"Kayli…drug…..Eleanor…..poison….coma….5 days,"

I spoke into the phone asking where I was. I heard Brittany tell Jeanette to go and get the doctor quickly. Suddenly I saw a very bright light and the darkness faded away….

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's P.O.V<strong>

I was crying my eyes out when I remember Theodore saying to me that he saw Kayli but a couple of green pills in her drink plus a lot of powder in the drink Eleanor drank last at the party. I never liked Kayli. She was always copying my style and I couldn't help but notice how she would look at me and Jeanette. She even threatened Jeanette once and I saw the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**I was trying to cook in the kitchen which I wasn't very good at. Jeanette was reading a book when we Eleanor and Kayli came downstairs.**

**"See you later Kay!" With that Ellie went back upstairs.**

**"Bye Ellie!" Instead of walking out the door she turned around and went toward Jeanette. She snatched the book from her hands and threw it on the table.**

**"Hey! You threw my boo-"**

**"Listen, and listen good Jeanette," She said her name with a disgusted look and a hiss.**

**" You stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours got it?!" She said evilly. Jeanette looked scared. It was my turn to step in.**

**"Who dropped dead and named you Queen of Jeanette Kayli. Looks to that your teasing my little sister. Now what's YOUR PROBLEM!?" I was getting mad quickly. My sisters are the dearest things to me and I might as well be across the country if I was going to sit down and take this insult to my family.**

**"Why, if it isn't Miss Queen Brittany herself. Come here to order me around? Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed like a donkey. I got in her face. We were nose to nose. Then she pushed me! I tripped over a step and busted my knee. It was a bad day to wear shorts. Jeanette quickly stepped between me and her right when Kayli was throwing a punch.**

**"H-hey now let's not fi- *Slap!***

**Jeanette fell to the floor in pain has Kayli started laughing crazily. She then walked her ugly face out the door. But not before throwing a paper at us. It had a picture of the three of us with Eleanor having a green X on her face with a number one sign, Jeanette had a purple X and a number two sign, and lastly I had a fat pink X on me and the number three on my forehead. I figured out the horrifying truth.**

**Kayli was going to take us out….one by one….starting with ELEANOR!**

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p>Just then Eleanor mumbled something. My tears stopped flowing almost instantly…..almost.<p>

"B-Brittany? J-Jeanette? Where am I and what happened. All I remember is walking up the stairs."

"Ellie we are at a hospital. You passed out on the stairs and Brittany found you there so we called an ambulance. You have been in a coma for 5 days Ellie." Jeanette whispered.

"We are sooooooo glad your okay little sis! We thought you were dead!" I said forgetting we were in a hospital.

" Wait. How long was I asleep again?"

" 5 days, 25 minutes and 30- I mean 31 seconds." Jeanette said accurately.

"This isn't the 'The Every Second Counts Show!' Jean."

"You guys try not to speak so loud. Mainly you Britt." I wasn't offended. I knew I was loud and I was proud of it. Just not in a hospital. I'm just glad to have my sister back. Me and Jean decided to leave so we gave Ellie a hug and left. After I closed the door I made a silent vow.

You will not get rid of my sisters or me….I promise you that Kayli.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleanor's P.O.V<strong>

The doctor came in not long after Britt and Jean left.

"Hello Eleanor. How are you feeling."

"I feel a little better. Doctor why did I pass out?" I asked.

"You were drugged at a party you went to recently. We found traces of it in your bloodstream. The put so many pills that you had a overdose put somehow your didn't feel the effects of it right away. You can go home today but no stressful activities and you have to stay on bed rest. I also heard your friend did this?"

"Kayli? She would never-I mean she has never shown hatred toward me or anyone in my family! I-I don't know how this could have happened. I don't think she did it. She's my best friend!" I was utterly stunned that anyone could think Kayli did this. It was probably someone else.

" I hope you figure it out. By the way a young man named Theodore came and wanted me to give you this," She gives me the teddy bear he gave me with the green bow and green tutu. She then walked out.

I seetled into bed with the teddy bear and cuddled it imagining it was Theo. I hugged to my chest and drifted off into a dream filled sleep with my Teddy Bear….

**Someone's P.O.V**

I will get you Chipettes….one by one you will fall before me…MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! You guys are why I wanted to write in the first place. Without you this story wouldn't exist! This will be the last chapter for today but, I will posting all the time on the weekends! Friday's INCLUDED! WOOHOO! LOVE YA'LL!**

**Review Time!**

**SimonxJeanette: I just wanted to be more dramatic. I LOVE Cliff-hangers!**

**alvinnascar5: Thanks soooo much! I love your stories especially "Avin and The Chipmunks: The Fastest and Squeakiest!"**

**xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx: Thanks gurl! There's going to be a lot of cliffy's!**

**SingForTheMoment1972: I will be reviewing your story every chapter! I love it! Thanks soooo much for reviewing!**

**Wolfblue (Guest): You'll find out what will happen with Eleanor. Theodore just passed out because he was in shock! I hope you keep reviewing and reading!**

**Bratette: Thank you. Eleanor wasn't actually a alcoholic. I changed the title and summary so it would make more sense. That's true and it really sad that most people don't see Eleanor as strong and wise but as weak and vulnerable. That's why she's my favorite character. Because she's not afraid to stand up for herself and speak her mind. I also love The Chipmunk Adventure. I once watched all day and wasn't tired or bored. I know every line. I added a Brittany P.O.V just for you. I hope I did it ok. I'm not used to writing Brittany. Tell me if I didn't do it right. It was the drug. YOU WERE RIGHT! *Throws pink confetti that says Brittany***

**sarahdee77: She will be and thanks for reviewing!**

**JMS135: Thanks a lot! I hope you become a regular reviewer! It means a lot!**

**One last thing, if anyone (mainly Bratette or xxXCrazy4Chipmunks) can get in touch with Miss Hal Gibson to read and review my story I would love that because Miss Hal Gibson and Bratette are both my favorite authors!**

**Love,**

**Ellie Loves Theo**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys! I haven't updated in awhile and chapters will be coming up quickly so get ready for a real rollercoaster ride! I will be writing one-shots and multi-chapters more and more often. I will be updating about 4 chapter from now until Sunday and Monday or even more than that. Eleanor's Dangerous Friend will be a long story of about 20 to 30 chapters. There will be a sequel and a prequel to it!. Love ya sooooooo much!

SistersB4Misters


End file.
